Future Shock Impaler
|manufacturer = Declasse |price = $1,209,500 (Conversion at Arena Workshop) |related = Impaler Apocalypse Impaler Nightmare Impaler |variants = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = |inttxd = |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = impaler3 |handlingname = IMPALER3 |textlabelname = IMPALER3 |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Future Shock Impaler is a custom car featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is essentially an Impaler, but unlike its Apocalypse and Nightmare variants, it has fewer visual modifications. The hood no longer sport the combination of bug catcher and hood scoop and the rear wheel arches are identical in size to its base model. The cabin only features front and rear window mesh gratings and assumes the same standard exhaust pipes. However, other changes were applied to vehicle to distinguish from the other variants. The Declasse brand badges are embedded in gold, a strip of neon has been added just above the windshield, the vehicle’s rims have also been equipped with neon, all of which can be changed via the ‘accent color’ respray. Its wheels now have slightly larger profile tires and spikes on the rims. When the Heavy Armor upgrade is equipped, the headlight covers will be removed. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle improves over the standard version in top speed and acceleration. It also has slightly better braking, but suffers from losing control when steering, a flaw that is shared with the standard Impaler. Although the car is stated to perform the same as its other two variants, it has a unique handling, making it more identical to the standard Impaler when driving on roads (opposed to the dragster versions, which seem to perform good off-road). Like its stock counterpart, the vehicle is powered by a single-cam V8 engine, coupled to a 5-speed gearbox in a front engine, rear wheel drive layout. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor The window steel mesh gratings does not offer actual protection, leaving the occupants vulnerable to gunfire. However, the Heavy Armor upgrade gives great protection on the back and good protection on the front, but the side windows have little armor on the lower sides, still leaving the occupants vulnerable to gunfire. The rear wheels are also protected with the armor upgrades, but the Bulletproof Tires upgrade is still recommended for the front ones. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon, namely scoops. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Impaler can be modified to have two .50 caliber machine guns. They behave similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. **It can also have two phased plasma guns, which seems to have higher fire rate but still remain as powerful as the machine guns. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Impaler, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The car can also be installed with bodywork Spikes. These spikes deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the spikes can instantly kill them. GTA Online Overview V8 (in-game model) |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Future Shock Impaler can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ArenaWar-GTAO-FutureShockImpaler.png|Modified example of the Future Shock Impaler on the Arena War website. ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Arena Impaler on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Arena Impaler on Rockstar Games Social Club. ArenaImpaler-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Arena Impaler on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be converted from an Impaler at the Arena Workshop, for $1,209,500. **The vehicle comes with the "HK" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard upon conversion. See Also *Impaler - Base model. *Apocalypse Impaler *Nightmare Impaler Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Muscle Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles with hidden headlamps